LOVE just another word I never learned
by Biteme4eturn-t
Summary: Back down the well again and searching for the power that called her. faced with a situated she has no way out of, Kagome finds herself fighting for, Seshoumaru?
1. Chapter 1 Calling the Miko

**L.O.V.E just another word I never learned to pronounce**

Chapter 1: Calling the Miko

Power surged violently demanding the attention of the miko Kagome. It had been almost three years since she was thrust from the well. Kagome stared down at the well house from her bedroom. Her grandfather had the year Kagome had returned and no soul had gone near the well house since. Kagome and her mother now ran the shrine but the well house stayed as is. To help her mother Kagome had pulled her plundering grades up and had gotten accepted by a university. She then chose to take the classes online so to help her mother. But the beginnings of summer break had set in and school was far from her mind.

A glassy look swallowed Kagome's eyes and she turned away from the well. She had duties here, besides she wanted nothing to do with the former half demon she knew that resided beyond it's depths.

Souta scrambled past his sister and raced downstairs with his suitcase. Kagome's mother smiled and pulled Kagome into her embrace once her daughter stepped to the final step. "Kagome are you sure you will be alright." Kagome nodded "yes mother I will be fine, now you need to hurry to Aunt Mieko, she needs as much help as family can give." Selia smiled to her daughter. "Alright, but remember the shrine is closed till I return, it's much too difficult to run alone." Kagome nodded to her mother and helped her carry her luggage to the car. Souta was sitting in the car, excitement running through him.

Soon Kagome climbed the steps back up to her home. The well surged once again with power demanding the miko's attention. Kagome walked past the well house and back into her home.

The well was thrumming calling to the miko that once traveled through it's depths. Kagome sighed and hurried up to her bedroom. She surveyed the pink walls and walked to her closet and searched, Kagome had grown to a woman changing from her girlish shell to a strong miko woman.

Kagome stood holding her yellow bag, running her fingers along the pockets remembering her past with it. Another surge from the well jumped to Kagome and a sigh tore from her lips. Kagome grabbed clothing from the former area and placed them into her bag, she packed remembering her life years back. Before even stepping out of the house Kagome went into the living room and to a glass holding. She pulled out her red bow and arrows and two small daggers. Opening a secret compartment Kagome pulled out a bag of gold coins, She remembered Sesshoumaru giving them to the miko, it was his thanks for protecting Rin from a demon.

She placed them into her large yellow bag and left her home to arrive at the dusty old well house. She walked to the edge of the well and felt the well calling to her, she sat on the edge and swung her legs over the edge jumping into the waiting darkness.

Kagome looked at the blue sky and took a deep breath of the fresh air. "Why am I back here." A flash of silver glided from the right of Kagome and the miko jumped fearing it was Inuyasha. A thrumming came from that pathway and called to the miko. A groan eased out of the miko and she followed the path in which the power surged from. Kagome walked through the forest as the power wrapped around her. Voices started to come from an opening to a clearing. Kagome walked quicker and stepped into a clearing full of demon women. The clearing became silent as the miko stepped into the open space. All eyes were set unto her and the women spread open a path. "Miko" Kagome's head snapped over to the regal gaze of Sesshoumaru. His gold eyes bore into her electric blues. "Sesshoumaru-Sama! Were you the one who called me?" A curious gaze settled onto the miko. A growl came from a red haired grey eyed panther demoness. "Lord Sesshoumaru, you can't consider bringing this-" her grey eyes settled onto the miko in distaste. "homely girl" Sesshoumaru growled at the demoness. "Watch your mouth wentch, you speak of the women whom killed Naraku, and protected this Sesshoumaru's ward." The demoness paled and apologized to Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

"Miko, you felt this Sesshoumaru's call." It wasn't a question but Kagome nodded anyways.

"It opened up the w-wel-wall that protects my home and continued to call me here." A smirk rose onto Sesshoumaru's face. The females all gasped save for the time traveling miko. "Umm am I missing something here?" Kagome looked at the other women and back to the smirking demon lord. "Miko you have heard my mating call, this Sesshoumaru is seeking a mate, only females whom can bear full demon pups could have heard it." Kagome blushed and look once against to the demon females." Well I see that I was mistaken." Kagome bowed to Sesshoumaru. "I will be on my way then Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome turn only to have the demon lord stand up close and personal to her. "Miko, you are unable to leave, if you leave these females will be unable to end their challenge for this Sesshoumaru." Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Then I forfeit my place in this." The smirk appeared onto his lips. "Then you will have to give away your life." Her blue eyes widened. "B-but!" "I could dismiss you as a candidate, but I refuse or you may fight for this Sesshoumaru." "Why not dismiss me?" Sesshoumaru looked down at the miko in amusement. "I have grown to be adverse to you, besides you seem like a strong, knowledgeable female, I would be a fool to turn away a woman who can bear me full blooded pups who can be resistant to purification powers and wield the powers with their demon blood. Besides miko, this Sesshoumaru is never wrong."

Kagome thought about it, she could fight and then leave surely Kagome wouldn't would just lose and go back to her own time . "Alright, agreed." Sesshoumaru leaned down to the miko and nipped her neck leaving a mark meant for the contenders for the roles of his mate. Kagome blushed and stepped away holding her neck in anger. "Now we have an even set of females. The battles will begin tomorrow, This Sesshoumaru will watch. You may be allowed weapons and the use of your own abilities, the battles will be either to death." Kagome gasped but the other females looked to Sesshoumaru as if they expected as much. "You leave you die but if you stay you die?" Sesshoumaru looked to the spitfire miko. "Yes, this is how our ways are miko. These women train all their lives hoping to one day become the wife to a demon lord." Kagome paled. "Must it be to the death?" Sesshoumaru looked at the kind spirited miko, "These women will not be your friend, they will not go easy on you, they would rather die that give up. It is kill or be killed miko. Why you were lucky you came here late miko, they killed the weaker females off so they could waste less time on these battles, we went from 100 women to 16, including you miko." Kagome's eyes widened and she gulped. "No more deaths will be tolerated outside of the battles."

Each female settled off into different parts of the woods. Kagome sighed and Sesshoumaru stared at her.

"Why was I called, stupid Kagome, you should have ignored the call." The blue eyed miko kept grumbling to herself. Sesshoumaru spoke softly to the miko. "Inuyasha and his mate are unable to have pup's. The half-breed had asked me to use my powers to open the well so they could ask you to bear their children. He would have forced you had you refused ." Kagome stiffened and pain shot through the miko.

"I refused, and now you will hurt your former love by trying for the position and by bearing me full born pups If you become this one's mate, Inuyasha would never be allowed to force you to do as such either." The steady coldness in his voice told Kagome he enjoyed the thought of hurting Inuyasha along with gaining her as his own.

Kagome sighed once again, she shook her head and walked away from the demon lord in utter defeat. Her life was precious and she would have to fight to live, have to fight to become the mate of Sesshoumaru.

Life was just too complicated.

**Hello my dear readers, it's been a long time and I have moved once again. I am starting collage soon, and I will try to keep making updates on my stories but lately I've had rotten luck. No worries I hope you enjoyed my new story. L.O.V.E just another word I never learned to pronounce**


	2. Chapter 2 Fight

**L.O.V.E just another word I never learned **

Chapter 2: Fight!

The numbers of the females had dwindled down to nine and Kagome sat Horrified. Her blue eyes widened in shock and disgust as the red haired demoness from the day before ripped out chunks of her former opponents body. Kagome shivered in disgust as said demoness ate the bits she could stuff into her mouth.

"Your opponent is defeated woman, do not make such a display in front of this Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru glanced over to the miko and then to the hyena demoness.

"The last pair for the day will fight then we will end battles for the day." The hyena demoness stood. She looked dull for a demoness, her brow fur was still dusty and brown eyes looked the color of dirt. But she looked trained, like every other demoness here.

Kagome stood and made her way to the circle. "Before we begin, please Sesshoumaru-sama reconsider allowing me into these fights." Kagome's blue eyes settled onto Sesshoumaru's golden eyes. "This girl is pathetic, and a coward." Both heads turned to the cocky hyena demoness. Kagome's eyes narrowed at the demoness and her spiritual energy rose making the hyena demoness stagger to her knees. "I am a miko, and do not seek for violence." The demoness's eyes widened in fear as she stared at the miko and stumbled to the ground as more force pushed her down. Sesshoumaru smirked not in the least affected by her miko abilities." Your plea is denied miko. Begin the battle." Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru and was tackled in the side by the frightened hyena demoness. Shock turned to anger and Kagome pulled out a dagger from her hip, charged it with her own energy and sliced the demoness from hip to sternum. Blood and the smell of burnt flesh settled onto the battle area. "You have no honor, attacking an opponent turned away from yourself and disrespecting me." The demoness charged at said miko one again but froze when she felt a burning in her neck. Kagome shoved the glowing dagger deeper into her flesh. "You forfeit your life to me, and for that I will honor your death." Yanking the dagger forward the demoness fell to her knees as blood poured from both her wounds. Kagome's power blanketed the fallen demoness numbing the pain and turning her to ash in a warm embrace.

Silence stilled the clearing. Even the birds fell into silence.

Four demoness stood and approached Sesshoumaru. " Lord Sesshoumaru, please consider dismissing us. For our reasoning we before this challenge were unaware just how dangerous a miko may be. We wish to fight for a lesser lord and settle to him, though you are the prize, each of us know it will only end in our deaths should any of us proceed with these battles." Sesshoumaru looked down in disinterest at the females. Each were of prominent family names. None were the best of the best, and Sesshoumaru only had the best.

"Leave." The four females each bowed and left the clearing. A pull of Sesshoumaru's demonic power burned away the markings of an eligible females. Kagome growled impressively and stomped up to the amused demon. "Why would you let them go, and not me!" Sesshoumaru leaned close to the miko and licked a spot of blood off her cheek . A red flush rushed from her cheeks and glaring at said dog demon. "The only thing those females had to offer this Sesshoumaru was their titles. I have my own title and need not theirs. You are one of the unique ones." Kagome Huffed and turned away from the demon lord. "You will either die on this clearing or will become my bitch miko." Kagome turned back to him and smiled. Sesshoumaru wasn't fond of the smile. "I Will live Sesshoumaru, but I will never be your bitch. Not Yours Not Inuyasha's, nobodies." Kagome walked to the far end of the clearing. Only four females remained.

Sesshoumaru was curious as to why the miko phrased it that way. "You are all dismissed. No more fighting or killing will be done tonight."

Sesshoumaru reclined against a tree as the other three females walked off. "Miko, this Sesshoumaru is the key back to your home. This Sesshoumaru only has the best. You miko, if you survive, are the best. You will live in luxury with this Sesshoumaru, you will want for nothing, and none will oppose you, if you are my mate.' Kagome shook in anger. "Not everyone wants that Sesshoumaru. I want love, I don't care if I have material items or power or titles. Saying what you said, that just hurts me."

Sesshoumaru stood and walked to the upset female, and pinned her to a tree. "What makes you think this Sesshoumaru cannot love, Kagome. I may be cold to those not of my true kin, but I am searching for the mother to my future pups. I will be kind, love come along to us of demon kind. Love is what makes us possessive and run nearly to our deaths to save our women. The call is used to bring the best of the best for our candidates, but the call will not draw those whom will be incompatible with this Sesshoumaru. I am not my father, and do not wish to seek another to share my bed. You were called, you are a female whom I actually choose to be around, I am happy for this miko. Contrary to what you were told by Inuyasha, this Sesshoumaru can feel." His lips grazed along hers softly as in a whisper and he was gone. Kagome looked back to the bloodied clearing and only turned toward her path of the forest to her bag for rest.

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 2**

**Review!**

**Reviews are like toilet paper it sucks when your sitting the and realize there is none.**


	3. Chapter 3 Opponent

**Hello my lovely avid readers. It's been a long long time, well for those of you that wish to know my long departure was due a recent accident I was in. I am a survivor of rape, and since none of you know my true identity I hold no qualms or fear of informing you about it. Well My case was finally concluded and the beast who had hurt me by doing such evil deeds is now locked up for a long time. I wasn't his only victim but I was his last. So yay the justice system got one! Yeah I'm morbidly happy and I'm calm enough to get back to writing my works. So lets get back to**

**L.O.V.E is just another word I never learned**

**Chapter 3: Opponent**

The red haired demoness glared at the miko across from her. Kagome was glaring at Sesshoumaru. "I am not going to do that." The demoness sneered at the miko. "You too good to do your wifely duties you whore." The pair glowered at one another making the clearing feel dark and tense. "You useless human once I become milords lady I will have you banished or maybe executed." Kagome snickered "Fine I didn't want to be his anyway, I'd rather just go back home."

Sesshoumaru only stared at the pair amusement shining in his eyes to the miko and annoyance to the demoness. These were the last two females and both had to prove themselves worthy of being a mate to him, give him reasons to why he should mate one and not the other.

This last challenge Sesshoumaru would get to choose his mate. He would release the one woman for the other and that would be his Lady of the west. It was a disgrace to not be chosen and sent back to your family but the woman would walk away with her life and that was gift enough. Many women use any tactics and wiles to bond with the male so they would choose one over the other.

The red haired demoness smirked triumphantly. "I Honiko, from the red Inu tribe, would be an honored asset to the west. I can bear full demon pups, my title is honorable I am strong and will be most pleasing in be milord .I am skilled in the art of love-making and would be most honored to be in your bed. I will be a firm mother and obedient to you, never to stray from you even if you seek concubines for pleasure." She finished off by bowing low to the ground.

Sesshoumaru stared down at the demoness and then turned his gaze to the miko. Kagome snorted and glared at Sesshoumaru. "I Kagome, from Tokyo Japan, I would NOT be honored to become yours. I doubt I can birth full demon pups, I am the shikon miko not sure if that's even a title. I do okay on strength, and I'll fight you tooth and nail if you try to get me into your bed, I like that I am a virgin thank you very much. I do my best on the mother frontier but I know I'd be caring. Obedient? Yeah not gonna happen I'm not some bobbly ditz who will follow your every command I am still my own being and will stand on equal ground with you in my eyes. If you fucking cheat on me, I will leave you." Kagome stayed standing and turned her nose up in the air.

Surely Kagome had done perfectly to persuade the demon lord to pick the other female, and ignore her. "Honiko, stand" The demoness smirks and sauntered over to her future mate. Sesshoumaru removed her candidate mark shocking the demoness but confusing the miko. "I accept the miko's terms. Honiko,leave and never return demoness." Shock and gasps came from both women. The woman growled and turned away from the two occupants leaving them.

Kagome fell to her knees mumbling "he's joking…it's all a nightmare, not real." She pinched herself but no, to her horror it was all too real. She started to sniffle as tear fell from her glittering blue eyes. The demon lord lifted his prized female in his arms being careful. "Kagome, you are now this Sesshoumaru's mate. Allow me to mark you as mine till the consummation ceremony." The miko stiffened. "And if I don't." The demon lord sat carefully with his emotional and fragile bundle. "Then the half breed will be here with his mate to claim you as his second bitch, or breeding bitch. This is only allowed when the first female cannot have children of her own. He will be in his right to do as such miko. You are an unclaimed woman in his pack. You need his permission to mate anyone of the same or even below status as he. Unless you mate higher up in the pack you cannot have a life here nor beyond your well. This Sesshoumaru knows not how to send you back and as this Sesshoumaru has stated before, I want a mate and you are the one this Sesshoumaru wants."

Kagome processed all this. His bravado from denying her wish to be free of the battles was to not only save his pride, but to protect her. Signing Kagome nodded. "Fine, I will be your mate, just let me at least get to know you before we, umm, well you know." Sesshoumaru smirked but stayed silent to not embarrass his mate any more than she was. Sesshoumaru leaned down and bit down on his miko's shoulder, infusing his yokai with her spiritual being. Moving back, he stared down at his families make, more his Dam than his Sire it was a purple crescent. The purple was his sire's color but the moon was his mothers.

"Miko you must mark this Sesshoumaru as yours." He slid his claw along his shoulder as he pulled his miko close to the slice. A flush covered her cheeks. "Do I have to?" Sesshoumaru only nodded. "Blend the essence of your miko purity with my demon's darkness." Kagome sighed but bit down and did as he asked.

Sesshoumaru would never admit to the miko that this act between mates was almost as intimate as sex for Inu's. A shiver shuttered through the miko as she pulled away when Sesshoumaru tapped at her hip. An imprint of the stars themselves were left being in a crescent formation.

"You are my miko, my Lady of the west. With all that you are, This Sesshoumaru bounds his being to honor and protect you. You are my mate miko and since you are human, this Sesshoumaru will honor your heritage as well to marry you as humans do." Kagome relaxed feeling slightly better. The whole consummation thing would have gotten to her had she not been married in her way. She knew what being mates meant. Kagome knew that with her knowledge of time the west would rule and she would still someday see her Mother and Brother again. Hopefully by then she would be able to help pay off the shrine for her family. Sesshoumaru's barrier crashed down and light was strewn across the land, signaling the matting of the demon lord to the west.

"We must leave soon mate, for my fortess, but this Sesshoumaru promises to allow your adopted kit to my homes. This Sesshoumaru knows the kit was part of the deal. Your slayer and monk will be at your wedding if you so wish, but the half-breed and his creature will not be allowed entrance. We will marry, by human terms within the month before ther next moon cycle, for then we mate and you will be my mate in every way." Kagome could only blush.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, let go of my Breeder!" Kagome stiffened and clung tightly to her new mate. She felt the pull of all newly mated couples and being held to her mate made her feel her feel safe and protected from the threat.

"You will not speak to this Sesshoumaru's mate in any manner Mutt." Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah right, Kagome's only good for one thing, spreading those legs for me. Besides I had prior claim." Sesshoumaru smirked to his brother. "She came to me willingly half-breed. Your claims were defaulted after that point. I am more alpha than you that taking away your claim on her was so easy, even my miko didn't notice its absence." Inuyasha growled.

"Come here Kagome." Just like a sweet lady Kagome shifted in Sesshoumaru's arms and flipped off the half dog demon. "No." "You will address her as her title mongrel for she is my woman." Kagome normally would have bitch about the possessiveness but right now, oddly she enjoyed it. She snuggled into her mates arms nuzzling his neck to show her appreciation, ignoring the angry puppy. We leave mate." Kagome nodded as the pair was enveloped in light and left the Halfling in the meadow huffed up and angry. "I'll make you pay, you bitch!" Kikiyo walked to her mates side. "We will make her pay Inu, but she must breed us some sons first." The pair agreed and left the area in the direction of the new couple.

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo this is where I stop.**

**I luv you all thanks for reading! :D please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Explaination

**So lets get back to**

**L.O.V.E is just another word I never learned**

**Chapter: 4 Explaination**

Kagome was annoyed. Sesshoumaru had forgotten to mention that once marked she'd crave being by his side till the two were joined as one. A dark flush cover her cheeks as she shifted on the pillow in Sesshoumaru's office. Kagome had tried the day prior to spend her time away from her….mate-to-be and well ended up being drawn right back to him, numerous times throughout the day. What he also neglected to tell the time traveling miko, was that around other males Kagome would feel the need to cling, cuddle and embrace the chosen male.

"Stupid sexists mating reactions." Kagome kept gambling to herself. Sesshoumaru stared amused to his prized female. "This Sesshoumaru would react the same way if there were females around." A blush rose to Kagome's cheeks as she realized, demonic hearing in a small room was like her yelling her thoughts through a loudspeaker.

"What do you mean?" Kagome glanced to Sesshoumaru. "That is why the female staff is not serving to this Sesshoumaru. They fear for their lives." Confusion huddled Kagome's features. "What?"

Motioning the miko close brought Kagome standing before the western lord. Kagome was yanked into the demon lord's lap. He ran his fingers though her long raven locks. As said miko shivered in embarrassment and bliss. "Males and Females become possessive by the mating mark. You have claimed I am yours and I have claimed you as mine. Though temporary marks till our true mating you become even more possessive due to your instincts not wanting to have your claim stolen." Kagome nodded in understanding. "I am a demon and can control my urges. If a male comes near you I feel the urge to kill him, but I can control myself enough to not do this. You are a miko. You do not have a full understanding of demonic knowledge or power control in mine own aspect. My female staff fears you would instinctively think they are trying to encroach on your prized male. They fear you would strike them down, which may very well happen."

Understanding dawned on the oblivious female. "Ah, so it's a shared effect of our marking." Sesshoumaru nodded. "Only those claimed or mated will have no reaction from our instincts. "

Kagome sighed. "So, that's why it's such a fast engagement and mating." A kiss was placed on Kagome's head and bright blue eyes lifted to dark amber. "No, this Sesshoumaru has very little patience and would like to bed his mate soon." Kagome soon resembled a bright color of an apple. "Normally mates would consummate and become one after the females has fought for her male. This Sesshoumaru did not wish to take advantage of your state of wanting. I wish for a content mate, not a miserable one." Kagome leaned into Sesshoumaru's embrace.

"I feel like as if you are a completely different person." Kagome said softly as the dog demon stared down to her. "You knew nothing of this Sesshoumaru. Only what you were told and what you saw. At our first meeting I had mistaken you for the miko whom had pinned the half-breed to the tree. She was a corrupt force even as a living being. I did not know you two were dissimilar till my arm was removed and you were close enough for me to scent."

Kagome licked Sesshoumaru's cheek and a bright blush set her face aflame. "Ah-a-ah Sorry! Um anyways I'm glad your arm grew back, Not that you were lacking without it I'm sure, but it must make things more convenient eh not that you were incapable of doing anything without ease, er ah what I mean is-" A press of lips shut the bumbling miko up.

Sesshoumaru kissed his woman possessively and put her right into a dazed state as his hands seemed to roam her body. A knock to the door brought her right back to reality and Kagome jumped out of her males arms and back to her seat and started to berate herself for her lack of resistance. Sesshoumaru sat amused and called his servant to enter. "Milord." The servant bowed upon entrance and Kagome nervously fiddled with her hands. "Hn." "Preparations have been accomplished for the human marriage proposal. " Sesshoumaru nodded once to dismiss his servant and once the doors closed her felt a feminine body crash into his lap.

"Yes miko." A haze covered her bright blue eyes as Kagome shifted so she was eye level with Sesshoumaru. Lightly her tongue peaked out to lick to underside of his jaw as her form pressed tightly to his. "All is forgiven " Kagome licked Sesshoumaru's lips lightly become a bit bolder and he pulled her form tightly to his own. A slight blush covered her features as their lips connected. His hands pushed through the many layers of clothing seeking to feel her bare skin. Finally reaching her thighs her yanked her clothing a bit open to give him a erotic view of her panting and almost disrobed. Her creamy thighs seemed to be inviting him for a taste and so he did. The dog demon leaned down t lick and nip along the alluring flesh his woman proudly offered him. Though it was mainly to their markings doings both he and the miko were fighting to keep their attraction at bay.

"Part your thighs miko." Kagome blushed brightly, "W-why?" A clawed hand ran slowly along her inner thigh. "This Sesshoumaru wishes to tastes what you so kindly offer." Her breath hitched and Kagome flushed sweetly as she parted her legs. Sesshoumaru leaned to meet his mikos covered innocence. He took in her scent and growled in pleasure from the aroma alone. His tongue flicked out to run against the already damp cloth as whimpers fell from his mikos sweet lips.

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama!" Kagome blushed anew as her breathy moan reached his ears and his tongue roughly grazed along her covered treasure. "Say it again" Kagome shivered as his hot breath ran against the wet cloth. "Sesshoumaru-s-sama" Another swift lick and a lightly teasing of his claws at her thighs.

A dark growl reverberated from Sesshoumaru as he tasted his miko and she shivered from pleasure. Gently pulling his chosen one up and quickly fixed her clothing as Shouting came from out the castle. The unsatisfied miko was ready to kill whoever interrupted on their private time together. The office doors slammed open as Rin and Shippou ran to the mikos side. Jaken and shoulders trailed in after them. "What happened?" Rin was crying, and Kagome consoled the young girl while Shippou explained about well Koga. "Why is Koga here? Didn't he mate Ayame?" Kagome looked up at an angry demon lord named Sesshoumaru."

"Wolf demons take on various mates. He is probably seeking you out. "Kagome huffed in annoyance. "Oh I'm gonna kick his ass!" Sesshoumaru smirked. "I will challenge your suitors, please watch over the young ones. You must come t watch and decide the victor miko." Kagome blushed. "A-alright." Lifting her up in a blink of an eye the duo stood before the irate wolf demon. "Put my woman down dog breath!" Sesshoumaru only stood holding his woman tightly to him. "Don't be rude to my future mate Koga!"

A low growl came from the wolf demon. "I put claim on you long ago." Kagome snuggled closer to her males arms feeling the need to prove her loyalty. "I rejected your claim long ago. To take me as yours I must agree to do so. I refuse you." A dark gleam entered Koga's mind. "Not if I make you my breeding bitch. You will be shared throughout the tribe but I would get priority." Kagome leaned close to Sesshoumaru. Time sure have changed Koga. Kagome leaned up and nipped her males mating mark. That was all the permission he needed. Carefully Sesshoumaru set her down and when she looked up Koga was held in the glow of Sesshoumaru's poison claws. "I fought for my Male, as he will fight for me Koga. Renounce your claim, Sesshoumaru-Sama has little patience of fools. And a fool you have always been." Koga growled "I will fuck you into obedience bitch!" Koga began screaming in pain. Kagome had lost all sympathy for him long ago. He like Inuyasha betrayed the miko In the worst way. For what they did she would not forgive. They knew this, that's why all the niceness disappeared. "Renounce the claim on my Woman or leave your current one to suffer as a widow." Koga hissed but nodded. " I-I renounce miko Kagome." Koga was thrown far into the forest. "Do not Step foot onto my lands wolf. This female is spoken for. The powerful couple watched as the wolf king walked off limping. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru." The duo went inside the castle to comfort their adopted pups.

And jealous eyes watched them walk away….

**Yay! It's done with another chappy!1 Review review review and I will loves you!**


End file.
